kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kamikaze
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khoá - |slot4 = - Khoá - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 15 |M_FP = +1 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 4 |name 1 = Kamikaze Kai |japanesename 1 = 神風改 |hv 1= Thần phong |id 1 = 276 |rarity 1 = 6 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Kamikaze |firepower 1 = 8 (41) |torpedo 1 = 14 (68) |AA 1 = 14 (48) |ASW 1 = 24 (70) |LOS 1 = 7 (42) |luck 1 = 40 (99) |hp 1 = 23 |armor 1 = 10 (38) |evasion 1 = 60 (98) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |build 1 = Nâng cấp |time 1 = Lv50 ( 130 80 ) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = - Khoá - |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 15 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 1 |S_Steel 1 = 4 }} Lời Thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = | |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) | 06JP = マルロクマルマル。指令官、総員起こしかけますね？艦隊、総員起こし！朝です、朝が来ました。みんな、起きて！ | 06EN = 0600. Commander, I'll be doing reveille call. All fleet, arise! It's morning. The morning has arrived. Rise and shine, everyone! | 06Note = | 07JP = マルナナマルマル。よし！司令官、常食は私が作りますね。待ってて…はい！お待ちどうさま。麦飯はお守りにしていたからね。 | 07EN = 0700. OK! Chỉ huy, Để em nấu ăn cho.Anh chờ mốt chút nhé..OK!Đã để anh chờ lâu rồi,vì em bận phải trông nồi lúa mạch. | 07Note = | 08JP = マルハチマルマル。私の常食、どうだった。うん！よし！じゃ、かたづけものしたら、艦隊運用始めましょう。ちょっと待ってて。 | 08EN = 8:00. Anh thấy tay nghề nấu ăn của em thế nào? Umm! Yosh! Sau khi em dọn dẹp xong, chúng ta hãy bắt đầu hoạt động của hạm đội nhé. Xin đợi em một chút. | 08Note = | 09JP = マルキュウマルマル。今朝は何から始める？遠征、任務？いやや、艦隊出撃かな？司令官、どうする？ | 09EN = 09:00. Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đi đâu nhỉ? Viễn chinh? Làm nhiệm vụ? Yaya, em đang tự hỏi không biết chuyến xuất kích của đội sẽ thế nào nhỉ? Ý anh thế nào, Chỉ huy? | 09Note = | 10JP = ヒトマルマルマル。よし！やっぱり遠征から,船団護衛なら私に任せてよね。じゃなかった。私が出ったら秘書官できないし。 | 10EN = 10:00. Yosh! Quả nhiên, chúng ta vẫn phải ưu tiên viễn chinh trước, hãy giao việc phụ trách hạm đội hộ tống cho em! Mà không được! Nếu em đi rồi thì em đâu thể làm thư kí cho ngài nữa! | 10Note = | 11JP = ヒトヒトマルマル。もうお昼じゃない。どうする。また私が使ってもいいけれど、用意しよか？司令官の昼食．ん？。 | 11EN = 11:00. Moo. Sắp tới bữa trưa rồi còn gì. Làm sao bây giờ? Dù em có thể chuẩn bị nó cho ngài, nhưng mà... Em được phép sao? Bữa trưa của Chỉ huy ấy? Hmm? | 11Note = | 12JP = ヒトフタマルマル。はい、用意しました。お昼は塩おにぎりです…どう。塩は濃い目ににぎり足るから。お味噌汁もあります。 | 12EN = Được rồi, đã xong. Đây là món cơm nắm chúng ta sẽ dùng cho bữa trưa... Anh thấy thế nào? Em đã chuẩn bị một ít súp miso rồi đây, bởi vì món cơm nắm này có lẽ hơi mặn đó. | 12Note = | 13JP = ヒトサンマルマル。どうだった？お昼。ちょっと、野菜が足りないかな。貴重だ物ね、新鮮野菜。 | 13EN = 1300. How about our lunch? The vegetable is a little bit less. How expensive the prices of the fresh vegetable is. | 13Note = | 14JP = ヒトヨンマルマル。私の塩おにぎり、美味しかったでしょう？経ってに長く…あっ、長くない！私、何も長くないからね。 | 14EN = 1400. Are my salty rice balls delicious? What? It has taken too much time...Ah, Not much at all! I never cook slowly. | 14Note = | 15JP = ヒトゴーマルマ…。あっ、羽黒さん！お疲れ様です。お元気そうで…えっ、あっ、はい。私も元気です。 ほらっ、ほらっ！ばっちりです！ | 15EN = 1500. Ah, Hagurosan! Thank you for your hard work. You look quite upbeat...Eh, Ah, Well. I'm upbeat too. Look, Look! I am fine. | 15Note = | 16JP = ヒトロクマルマル。輸送作戦ですか？ そうですね、魚雷がないと不安ではありますが…。ええ、やってみせます。もちろん！ | 16EN = 1600. Transport mission? Right, though I feel worried without torpedoes... I will make it. Of course. | 16Note = | 17JP = ヒトナナマルマル。あっ、司令官、日が落ちますね。きれい。。。シンガポールで見たい夕日、懐かしいです。野風も。。。元気かな。 | 17EN = 17:00 Ah, Chỉ huy, trời đang hoàng hôn này. Thật đẹp quá đi... Hoàng hôn mà em nhìn thấy ở Singapore thật khó quên. Liệu Nokaze ổn không nhỉ? | 17Note =Nokaze bị đánh chìm vào 20/2/1945. Kamikaze đã giai cứu những người còn sống của cô (em Nokaze này chìm ở hải phận phía bắc Nha Trang :v thật đắng lòng.) | 18JP = ヒトハチマルマル。司令官、日が落ちました、ね。艦隊よ港に戻しましょう？夕食も私が用意しますね。楽しみに待ってて。 | 18EN = 18:00. Chỉ huy, mặt trời đã lặn rồi, nhỉ? Hãy lệnh cho các nữ hạm về cảng nào. Giờ em cũng vào bếp đây. Đợi chờ là hạm phúc đó, đô đốc. | 18Note = | 19JP = ヒトキュウマルマル。。。はい！司令官。神風特製の豚汁です。野菜たっぷりです。麦飯との相性のばっちりです。召し上がれ | 19EN = 19:00... Vâng! Đô đốc. Một phần súp miso thịt heo nhiều rau củ ăn kèm với cơm lúa mạch. Chúc ngài ngon miệng. | 19Note = | 20JP = フタマルマ。。。あれ？！足柄さん？うんうん。。。このに用意、カツカレーですか。わー、大変。。。司令官、食べれる？あっ、行くんだ、えらい。 | 20EN = 2000...　Oh?! Ashigarasan? Umm... You are preparing pork cutlet curry rice here? Wow, great... Commander, can you eat? Ah, You ate it, excellent. | 20Note = | 21JP = フタヒトマルマル。うーん。美味しかった。足柄さん、勝利のカツカレー、ごちそうさまです。うん…食べ過ぎちゃった。 | 21EN = 2100. Ummmmm. Delicious, Ashigarasan, Thank you for your victory pork cutlet curry rice. Umm... Overate. | 21Note = カツカレー. KatsuKarei: the pork cutlet curry rice, the pork in Japanese has a homophonic mean of victory. So the pork cutlet curry rice can also be translated to "victory curry rice." | 22JP = フタフタマルマル。えっ、司令官、なに。怖いものは何って。船団護衛で怖いのはやっぱり潜水艦…かな。えっ。嘘だろ | 22EN = 2200. Eh, commander, what? What makes me feel afraid? The submarines are horrible for a Convoy Escort Operation. Right? Eh, you don't believe me? | 22Note = | 23JP = フタサンマルマル。そんなことない。潜水艦は怖いですよ。もちろん敵も怖いです…夜？海の上での夜は、別に怖々ないです。 | 23EN = 2300. It's impossible! Submarines are horrible, Of course enemies are also horrible...Night? The night at sea is not really horribe for me. | 23Note = |Clip08 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa Mô tả Ngoại hình *Minh họa: Parsley (パセリ) Tính cách *Seiyuu: Kawasumi Ayako (川澄綾子) Thông tin bên lề *Phần thưởng E-3 Sự kiện mùa xuân 2016 Xem thêm *Danh sách tàu khu trục *Tàu khu trục Kamikaze trên Wikipedia